


My Captain (七)

by yoland28



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Pinto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoland28/pseuds/yoland28
Summary: 快乐的中子霜事件。
Relationships: Chris Pine & Zachary Quinto





	My Captain (七)

Chris自此开始热衷于整人，尤其是Zach答应和他们一起恶作剧后，他们先骗了Zoe，女孩子不好骗得太狠，差不多了，Zach就露了底。

轮到Benedict的时候，三个人可就没那么客气了，把他骗得团团转，搞到后来整个剧组都知道了，等着看好戏。

Simon还嫌对象太傻，忍不住向Chris和Zach抱怨：“伙计们，我说这家伙还福尔摩斯呢，实在是太好骗了。谁都要哄一哄才上钩，他倒好，自个说觉得辐射影响到他了，我不提中子霜都觉得对不起他了。”

“你们准备哄他到什么时候？”距离剧组收工也就一个月左右了，Zach算着日子问了句。

Chris歪着头笑起来，“怎么，和Benedict越来越谈得来，怕他被整惨了？”

那语气带着显见的嘲讽。

Simon猛地抬起头来看着他们俩。

“我和你最谈得来，你倒是把我整得最惨。”Zach平静地和Chris对望，他就是明明白白用上双关了，又怎么样。

“对对，关系越好才越整你。”Simon这个老人精，觉得气氛不对，立马在那儿熟练地和起了稀泥。

Benedict走过来倒茶，“你们在聊什么？”

Zach突然道：“晚上有拳击赛，我知道个合适的地方，你想不想和我们一起溜出城去？”

Simon“哟”了一声，第一个附议，看比赛配啤酒，他是绝对要报名的。

“听起来很有意思。” Benedict想要多体验些美国生活。

三个人看向Chris，Chris看着Zach，“你提议，我参加。”他说得认真，眼睛里的蓝色更是纯净得叫人害怕，Zach觉得一不小心，自个儿的灵魂就要彻底完蛋。

收工后，几个大男人偷偷摸摸地在停车场汇合，一眼望去所有的车里Simon的最大，到底是有家室的人，不像Chris和Zach随心所欲开着古董车和小跑车，Benedict因为待不了几个月，干脆是租的车。

三个大长腿男人果断向Simon的SUV进发，Simon拉在后头喊：“你们走得再快也没用，车钥匙在我手里。”

Chris蹦跳着回过头来，大笑道：“奶奶哟，你快点！”

一句Grandma叫得太形象，Zach和Benedict都停下来笑得前仰后伏。

Simon走到车门边，眼见着Chris和Zach已经在后排两边站好，他努了努嘴：“你们俩上来一个，我可不怎么认路。”

“Hooters你没去过？”Chris夸张地问。

“老兄，我是英国人。”

Chris只好和Benedict前后换了个个儿，坐到了副驾驶的位置上。

在Hooters吃了汉堡薯条，又几杯啤酒下肚后，几个大男孩开始high了，周围全是穿着紧身胸衣、热裤的辣妹，这很美国，球赛也看得不错。

Zach吃饱喝足，发了条推同时@Simon，“我正在北加州的一间Hooters看拳击，再没感觉这么像在家了。”

Simon收到哈哈笑起来，双手在手机上按着，回推Zach，“对，我就坐在他旁边。”

他们俩玩得高兴，Zach把手机拿给Chris看，Chris瞟了几眼，只说了一句：“别把我贴上头。”

“嘿，你还真是个爷爷辈的人物，怎么就那么反感现代通讯工具呢？”

Zach本没在意Chris会不会答他，不过感叹一声。

没想到Chris放下啤酒，挺认真道：“社交媒体让我焦虑，有时候手机都叫我焦虑。”

拳赛刚好打到精彩的地方，餐馆里一阵起哄和口哨，欢呼声盖过了Zach和Chris的对话，Simon和Benedict都在旁专心看着比赛。

Zach瞧了瞧左右，将头不经意地凑近Chris，贴着他肩膀道：“我喜欢你做个原始洞穴人。”

Chris侧了侧首，问他：“什么？”

“那样我就能悄悄联系你，然后就我一个知道你去了哪儿，在做什么……”

Chris觉得半边身子都要麻了，明明没有人注意到他俩，他就是不由自主地低了低头，直觉要不是喝了酒，肯定掩饰不了发红的脸。

妈的，他撩妹都从没说过这么有技巧的话。

然而，他很快煞风景地想到他和Zach都有各自的男女朋友，虽然从开拍进组后，他俩好像都疏远了与外界的联系……想到这儿，Chris觉得他和Zach还有些事要谈，当然现在不是时候。

Zach那头已经转向了Benedict，正和他说着粉丝都在问餐厅里的情况，问他介不介意曝张像上去。

Benedict向来有礼貌又好说话，于是不仅同意了，还很配合地摆了个握拳的动作。

Zach满意地上传了那张照。

吃过饭看完比赛，乘着Simon才喝了两杯啤酒，酒精值还没超标，几个人又坐上车往城里赶，准备找间酒吧尽早开始下一轮。

Zach坐在后头看着Chris的背影，那头金色的短发在车内随着街灯，一会儿明亮，一会儿黯淡，闪得他恍惚，耳边充斥着四个人不时叽叽呱呱，笑声不断的嬉闹。

他突然就很想记录下这一刻，他急切地掏出iPhone拍了几张。

因为自己都未曾留意的欣喜，Zach有些忘乎所以地使了个坏，把连带着Chris后脑勺的照片贴了一张上网。

他还在推文里写道：“奶奶Simon带着我们开车去旧金山，爷爷Chris没好气地坐在副驾驶上。”

隔着屏幕，全世界都能感觉到他那股子涌出的喜悦，那股子带着点坏坏的窃喜。

Simon还在开车，没时间看推特，Chris么，Zach想他就是看到了也不能拿他怎么样，他拍的是Simon，带到点某人的后脑勺而已，不算违约。

呵呵，他就是很想很想逗逗Chris。

Zach完全没意识到，他那天简直不喝酒也已经醉了，何况还喝得很畅快，他于是很不谨慎地发了一连串的推，还在手机里藏了几张偷拍下的Chris。

仿佛又回到了大学时光，一群年轻人到处疯……然后，某个人抓走了你的注意，你和TA很谈得来，渐渐的，你们开始享受偷偷在大家眼皮子底下发展亲密关系的刺激。在还没有人知道的时候，你们既拥有集体的欢乐，又拥有点秘密的欢愉，那实在是最微妙快乐的时光。

Zach有些陶陶然了。

一群人在城内连换了几间酒吧，直喝到下半夜才晃出来。

凌晨三点，四个人歪歪斜斜，走在旧金山的百老汇大街上。

Simon突然发出一声鬼哭狼嚎，Benedict非但没有被吓一跳，也“Wow——”地跟着嚎了起来。

Zach扶着Chris，两个人走在后头东倒西歪，Chris还想着要挣脱他，边挣扎边把手拢在嘴边可劲地喊。

三个人都被他嚎得忍不住想捂耳朵，这家伙喝得太high了，Zach只好一只手扯住Chris不让他跌倒，另一只手快速去捂他的嘴。

忽然，掌心传来触电般的凉刺感。

Chris竟然用舌头舔了他一下！

Zach简直要疯了。

他猛地缩回手，整条手臂都甩不掉那感觉。Chris完全不知道自己干了什么，被Zach一带，失去了平衡，直接往他怀里栽。

Zach又慌忙接住他。

还好，酒店不太远。一个个都摇摇晃晃回房后，Zach感觉自己应该还行，准备洗了澡再睡，谁知道松开手心就是一个失神，差点把手机掉浴缸里，惊得他酒都醒了几分，再不敢逞强，乖乖躺下。

第二天早上，Simon到片场的时候，迎接他的是化妆师们的怒吼，“又来了一个！”

Simon显然对此摸不着头脑，Chris后头跟着化妆师，边走边抬手和他打招呼，他显然已经弄得差不多了，服装也换好了，正在作最后修饰。

Chris和他招呼完，就转头用他那迷人的蓝眼睛对跟在旁的化妆师道：“你看，他比我还严重。”

“拉倒吧，都是一样的黑眼圈！没精打采成这样了，还想着拿你的电眼干坏事呢。”中年女化妆师难得对着Chris凶，实在是这些个大男孩昨晚闹得太不像样了。

Chris瞪大眼睛道：“多看几眼美女，怎么能叫使坏呢？”

化妆师甩了他一个白眼。

Simon已然知道是黑眼圈惹毛了化妆师，他摸了摸鼻子，左右言他地问：“Zach呢？”

“几乎没怎么睡，就来片场了，他要弄那个耳朵，你知道的。”

Chris说话间，Benedict也进到屋内打招呼，虽然亦不能幸免地顶着黑眼圈，化妆师们却没有怼他，Simon奇怪道：“难道是因为我不够帅，不对啊，Chris你够帅啊。”

Chris已经完完全全遮盖掉了黑眼圈，又成了完美的Kirk舰长，他转过身来道：“你和Zach发的那些推大家都看了，都说是你我带坏了另外两个，他俩是无辜的。”

“妈呀，这是何等冤案！Zach才是那个怂恿者，他也太具欺骗性了。”

Chris拍了拍Simon，抬眼道：“这话和宣发部门说去，我听说你们有麻烦了。”

“出什么事了？”Benedict听了几句，大概知道发生了什么事，但是不理解他们溜出城是闯了多大的祸。

Chris转头道：“Zach和Simon发的那些推，宣发说他们自作主张，估计要让删掉，还要被好好教育一番吧。”

Simon做了个怪腔，两手一摊，“删就删呗，有点扫兴。不过，昨晚玩得真TM开心。”

Chris点头，他完全赞同，现在，他只想知道Zach够不够开心。

午休的时候，Chris瞅准机会对Zach道：“我们得谈谈。”

Zach看了看左右，确定没有人在偷听得到的范围内，他迅速开口：“等戏一拍完，我就会回纽约处理和Jonathan的事。”

Chris张口结舌。

“你难道不是要和我谈这个？”

Chris睁大眼，都皱出了抬头纹，“呃，是……有点……我没想到你会这么直接。”

Zach左手还端着盘子，右手拍了拍Chris胸脯，“伙计，你还嫩了点。”说完就大摇大摆走了。

Chris在Zach身后一副绝倒的表情，唇语分明是F字眼，但他现在能肯定了，Zach的心情很不错。

为了回报Zach答他答得那么干脆，第二天Chris打印了一张声明给Zach看，说可以午饭时让Benedict签名。

Zach接过一看，那张声明里写明中子霜是个玩笑，签字时谁都要扫一下内容，这就等于是主动露底了，Chris显然准备收手了。

Zach抬头，Chris看着他，那面容俨然一副，你看，我是因为你说的，才不再胡闹了。

Zach笑着拍了拍他，有点像安慰孩子，他们俩转而拿去给Simon看，二对一，Simon没意见。然而，天晓得，Benedict午餐的时候竟然看也不看就签了声明！

Simon和Chris实在受不了了，终于决定玩个大的，设计让Benedict在全剧组面前朗读声明。

当Benedict读到最后一句，“中子霜并无此事”时，才醒悟过来，他简直想往墙上撞，他真是自个儿也忍受不了这犯蠢了。

恶作剧的效果极好，全剧组当场笑翻。

Zach看着Chris，他像个孩子般开心地一边大叫“Yeah”一边尽情手舞足蹈，全然沉浸在最单纯的快乐中。

忽然Zach就觉得随便他怎么闹吧，随便他再要整谁，他都不阻拦了，他甚至暗暗决定，想要他怎么配合都行。

于是，当Karl和John眼看着要被整成最惨组合时，Zach一直忍住了没有发声，最后的最后就是他俩被蒙到剧组收工的那天。

当恶搞被揭开，效果惊人，Chris和Zach皆心满意足，一个从他俩开始念词就不停地笑，直到最后笑出眼泪，满场乱蹦；一个如愿以偿，再次看到Chris高兴坏了的样子，露出那样灿烂的笑容，谁还管它脸上还有可笑的中子霜呢。

是的，Zach自己都有些佩服自己，他为了帮Chris哄Karl和John中招，甚至不惜陪擦中子霜到最后一天。

\---------------------------------------  
注： 关于手机和社交网站让Chris焦虑，是他自己的原话。

Hooters 溜夜事件，各种被删推和图。Zach曾在访谈中说过是他怂恿大家去的，手机差点掉浴缸也是他自己透露的。


End file.
